


Oh What a Night

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-11
Updated: 2005-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Companion piece to "When Bonnie Met Sheila"





	Oh What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Oh What a Night**

**by:** Babs 

**Character(s):** Toby, Bonnie  
**Pairing(s):** Toby/Bonnie  
**Category(s):** PWP   
**Rating:** ADULT A little song, a little dance a little Porn down your pants   
**Disclaimer:** This story is for entertainment only. I don’t own these characters.   
**Summary:** Companion piece to ""When Bonnie Met Sheila""  
**Spoiler:** Hey didn’t you read, it’s a PWP. There are absolutely none.   
**Feedback:** Always appreciated   


Toby walked slowly through the door. The weight of the world and the oppressive heat balanced themselves on his shoulders. The week was finally over, but instead of rejoicing, there rang a hollowness in the ending. No matter how hard any of them tried, there was just no getting on the right side of this week. It had not been a good one for democracy. In fact, it was one would live in the annals of history as the week that would not die. 

He sat his laptop and briefcase on the overstuffed sofa in the living room. The sofa and the oversized leather chair were the set that had followed him from bachelor digs to married life through divorce. The leather worn and cushion molded to his frame as he ruminated over many a speech, campaign, armchair coached a favorite team, or just soothed him through a restless night. The arms even had indentations where he had thrown his legs over and fallen asleep. Andy had complained and even tried to bribe him into getting rid of the pieces; he could not or would not part with them. In truth, Toby should have thrown them out long ago. Now like a siren singing her song to entice her beloved, it beckoned him home into its welcoming embrace. 

He walked the short distance to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a tumbler of comfort. He threw his jacket over the back of the chair and his tie along with it. He toed off his shoes. He had already opened his shirt at the neck and he brought the tail out of his pants. Now with his cigar, his scotch, his chair, and the coolness of the air inside the townhouse, he could try to shake off the previous week. He brought the glass to his lips and took an initial sip savoring the flavor on his tongue. He held it in his mouth and rolled it around his teeth relishing the taste. He let the liquid slide to the back of his throat and felt the initial burn of the alcohol. A novice would have choked as the liquid hit the back of the throat and the sting started. Toby had long since passed the novice stage. He waited for the next stage. The heat that suffused his belly as the liquid hit his stomach. It would do its job, dull the edges of his mood, and begin to relax him enough to drop into and uneasy sleep. 

Toby reclined on the chair, his hands clasped behind him. The glass sat on the table beside him and the cigar between his fingers. He ran a hand over his face and his balding scalp and back down to his beard. He let out a long sigh. He reached for the remote that was nearby. He hit a couple of buttons. Billy Holliday’s voice wafted through the darkened room singing about how life done her wrong and that suited him just fine because it fit his mood. He closed his eyes and willed his brain to shut off for the night.

He relaxed further into the chair and let his mind wander. His nose picked up a scent underlying the scotch, his cigar, and his own male scent. It was the hint of vanilla that brought a grin to his face. He didn’t even have to open his eyes. He knew that scent. He had smelled it in his office today. It was soft and curved. It was sweet and musky, but the downbeat, the underlying scent was unique to her alone. It was desire, it was need, and it was arousal. It was Bonnie scent. He should know it; he had spent an inordinate amount of time with his nose pressed against her clit and his tongue tasting her clean-shaven pussy to memorize that scent. His body sensed her closeness and began to show interest in wanting to be near her, to feel her, to be inside of her, to possess her. The blood that heretofore had been circulating through his brain moved south. His dark mood lightened. 

He felt her settle on the cushion next to him. She let her fingers wander over the lines that were permanently indented on his forehead. As she traced the contours of his eyes and nose, he felt more of the tension leave his body. He settled more into the chair. His tongue slipped between his lips and tasted her fingertips as she outlined them. The tip of Bonnie’s tongue joined his as her fingers ran through his beard. 

Her fingers stroked down his Adam’s apple and tangled in the salt and pepper hair that was in abundance beginning at the hollow of his neck. Teeth grasped lips, suckled, and pulled as her hand wandered down and began unbuttoning his shirt. His groan was absorbed into her mouth when he felt her fingers locate his nipples and flick, twist, and pull them into hardness. She ran her fingers through the salt and pepper hair of his chest and abdomen as she finished unbuttoning the shirt.

Toby let out a low moan of frustration when he attempted to undo his pants and Bonnie’s hands batted his away. She undid the snap and slowly unzipped them. He felt a sense of relief and release when the pressure against his groin eased. He smiled into her mouth. 

“By the way the next time you entice me with food again at lunch, I’m going to close and lock the door to my office, pull the blinds and fuck you stupid.”

Bonnie had her hand inside his boxers and Toby drew in a quick intake of breath through his teeth as she squeezed his balls. 

“Did I do something weird at lunch,” she asked with a smile on her face, her head tilted just so, and a touch of mischief in her expression. 

Oh hell it was more than a touch of mischief. Bonnie had that look in her eyes that she reserved only for their private time. At the office she was cool and professional but in private, she was coy, playful, flirty, impish and oh so naughty-which is why they are having this discussion. He arched his left eyebrow and wrinkled his forehead at her. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it was getting through that meeting with CJ discussing the senate veto without standing up and pacing? She kept asking me if I was alright. She wondered why I was so distracted and fidgety. She even tried to feel my forehead because she said I looked flushed. I couldn‘t tell her I had a hard-on the size of Texas hiding behind my desk.”

“Was something bothering you,” she asked as her fingers began to stroke slowly up and down his swelling erection. 

“Don’t give me the ‘Miss Innocent’ expression. You know what was wrong with me.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” 

“Ssz, oh yeah, right there,” Toby watched as Bonnie leaned down and her full chocolate lips kissed all sides of his cock.

Toby felt her soft brown hair along his abdomen, groin, and thighs as she scraped her teeth along his length. She was wearing one of his blue dress shirts. They usually hit mid thigh on her and rode up when she sat down revealing more of her dark brown skin. 

“Lunch today ring a bell,” he tried to sound stern but his voice sounded husky to his own ears as she passed her mouth over him again. 

She pretended to think back over the day and said, “I was so busy that I had lunch at my desk. Did something happen in the office and I missed it?”

“So you claim ignorance at what happened at lunch today,” he said.

She arched her brow and gave him her innocent face, but the light twinkling in her eye gave her away. 

“Bonnie I have used chocolate as an aphrodisiac. I have used strawberries and whipped cream. I have used any number of foods or liquids in bed and out but until today, I had never even contemplated…,” 

“Toby, all I did was eat something quick at my desk.”

He attempted to keep his mind on the serious topic of discussion. He quickly lost that battle.

“So let me see. I brought my lunch in a plain brown wrapper but that only means something if it comes in the mail.”

Toby raised his hips at her direction. Bonnie took the opportunity to slide his boxers and pants down his legs. She got them off and threw them and his socks on the sofa. He shivered a little as his bare skin touched the cool leather. 

“It couldn’t have been what I was eating. It was innocuous at best,” she said leaning down and blowing softly over the head of his cock. 

“Ah, only to a person who doesn’t have a sex fiend as a lover.”

She lowered herself to the floor and kneeled between his legs. He opened them more so she could have easier access. 

“It was hard, but not too noisy to eat.”

She stroked him firmly from base to tip, her thumbs feeling the pulse beating in the vein. She licked and sucked at the skin on his thighs. She closed her lips on the hair and pulling gently. 

“Maybe it was the texture, smooth in places and bumpy in others.”

She suckled at his balls for a moment and then tongued her way up to the ridge just below the crown. She found the spot she knew was extra sensitive and worried the spot.

“Some people have an aversion to the color maybe that bothered you.”

She gripped him tighter and he noticed the color contrast between them as his cock began moving from pale white and semi-erect to a violent purple and hard as steel. She giggled and he arched his eyebrow at her.

“Sorry just an old commercial running through my brain.”

“Ok I’m running on a few less brain cells than when we started so help me out here,” he waited for her to continue.

“Ball Park Franks, they plump when you cook ’em.”

He groaned at her sense of humor. She quickly got back down to business bringing his brain back into the moment.

“I didn’t take big bites. I just nibbled a little, like this.”

She leaned in and nipped at the tip of his penis.

“Could it be when that it was juicy and I had to keep licking it to keep from getting messy?”

She squeezed him and a drop of pre-cum appeared at the slit. His eyes followed the slow progress of her head as she lowered her mouth over him and her tongue snaked out and flicked the drop away. Her hair grazed his inner thighs and prickled his skin. She dropped her head back and he noted her closed eyes and blissful expression as she looked to be in ten kinds of heaven as she savored the taste of him.

“Mm, a little sharp,” she ran the tip of her tongue over the slit again.

“A touch spicy,” she seemed determined to claim every drop.

“Just the right amount of tartness,” another swipe of her tongue.

“A hint of tanginess, but it’s missing something,” Toby watched as she tapped his cock along her tongue. “Wha’ coul’ it be, wha’ coul’ it be?”

She ran the head over her lips and a wicked smile broke slowly over her mouth. He felt the silkiness of her skin along his cock as Bonnie moved it along the skin of her face. He felt the pulse in her neck when she lolled her head to one side and moved the head along her throat. She shivered as she moved it to the space behind her ear that he knew was sensitive to touch. 

“Mm.”

The vibration of her throat felt good against him and his cock began to fill more as he enjoyed watching her feast on him. His cock began to leak watching and waiting for her. Where he enjoyed the sight and smell, she was much more into touch. She left a bit of moisture along her collarbone as she slowly rose and moved him further down. He left a trail that stopped between her breasts. Her hands came up and pushed them together along his length and he groaned as she began to slowly tit fuck him. When the head peaked out the top of her cleavage and near her mouth, she licked the fluid that gathered there. Toby’s head fell back and a moan escaped his lips as on the last stroke she sucked the head into her mouth and applied gentle suction. 

“Nope that’s not it.”

She raised herself up as she continued to move him down. When her mouth reached his nipples, she again suckled first one and then the other. As she climbed up onto the chair, she straddled his hips and he thrust up when she settled over him. He looked up into her eyes and saw a gleam in them.  
  
“I know what’s missing, something sweet.”

Toby’s mind shut down as she arched her back and undulated against him. He held her close as in what seemed like no time at all, he felt Bonnie’s orgasm wash over her. Her breath came hard and fast in his ear. Forget ‘When Harry Met Sally’, the woman couldn’t fake it if she tried. He felt her wetness cover his cock. Her body shuddered against him. He could feel her throb against him. She rested her forehead against his.

“Sorry.”

“No problem, but could we get back to...”

“Oh yeah, where was I? Lunch.”

Toby groaned loudly in protest and tried to tighten his hold on her as she lifted away from him and landed on her knees in front of him again.

“So now we have ruled out the package, the color, the consistency, and the taste. Now let me see what your objection could be. Maybe it was when I squeezed a little too hard and had to…”

Toby groaned again. She was definitely paying him back for his sins, real or imagined. The teasing was interminable. Bonnie’s fingers circled his erection. While her thumb again traced the pulsing vein along his erection now wet with her juices, she lowered her head and her mouth engulfed the head. He struggled to keep his eyes open to watch her head bob up and down on his cock. He saw her cheeks hollow out and the suction along his length. Her teeth lightly scraped him. As her mouth worked him up and down her fist met her mouth and stroked him down and up.

“Oh yeah, just like that, don’t stop.”

Toby’s hips moved of their own accord. His words of encouragement that were at first low and primal had increased in volume. He looked down and saw a string of pre-cum between his cock and her lips, his cock swelled more. The wet slick sound of her mouth on him along with the suction she was applying was had spiraled him higher towards his peak. 

“Next time I bring this for lunch I’ll have to make sure that I have some plums like these handy.”

She reached for his ever-tightening balls and rolled them around in her hands. She continued to fist him as her mouth moved down and suckled them into her mouth.

“So close, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

Toby moved a leg over the arm of the chair. Bonnie fingered the sensitive place under his balls as she again moved her mouth over his erection. Her finger found the opening to his anus and slipped inside. He looked at her with passion drunk eyes as she located his prostate. Her mouth engulfed him as she stroked once, twice, three times and his cock jumped in her mouth and enlarged even more. His hips thrust up on her down stroke and she moaned sending vibrations along his cock. His brain short circuited and he saw stars behind his eyes as his hands rested on her head pushing her down as he began to spray the back of her throat.

Toby’s eyes flew open and he found himself arching off the bed and thrusting his hips into empty air. His mouth was open and the cry of release that was within his grasp stopped at the back of his throat. The moan of frustration followed as he realized that he had been dreaming. The beads of perspiration on his head and pillow spoke to the intensity of his dream. Toby looked down and took stock. His broad pale fingers fisted in the sheets. His skin flushed and his body hot. His pajama pants tented. He noted that moisture where the head attempted to escape the elastic of the pants. His erection was painful to him. His balls pulled tight up to his groin. His chest rose and fell. His ragged breath between clenched teeth sounded harsh in the quiet room. His right hand released the sheet and landed on his forehead. He ran his hand over his head and face as his breathing returned to normal. 

“Damn that woman,” he said to the empty room. “If she looks rested tomorrow and I haven’t slept, I’ll kill her.”

Toby had a decision to make. He could a, take care of the situation with a quick couple of pulls on his cock or b, he could take a cold shower and try to get a little sleep in before his alarm went off at five. On the one hand, he could clean himself up and sleep. On the other, he could mull the situation over, toss and turn the rest of the night, and maybe get fifteen minutes in before the alarm went off. He stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the taps for the shower.

He stepped under the water and cursed Bonnie again. He was so tired of jacking off. He really needed to get laid. He thought back and realized it had been the night of the big win against the majority leader that he had been with a woman. He needed to forget her soft skin. He needed to forget the way she felt as he palmed her ass and thrust into her. He needed to forget the way she smelled. He needed to forget her taste. He needed to forget the sounds she made. He needed to forget how she came for him. He needed to forget how he came for her. 

“Oh shit, ahhh.” 

His cum splattered against the wall of the shower as he cock continued to pulse in his hand. His mouth worked as his breathing returned to normal. Toby turned the taps to hot and finished his shower. He stepped out and toweled himself off. He climbed into bed and threw the sweat soaked pillow against a wall. He rolled onto a dry area and fell into a fitful sleep thinking about Bonnie.

Across town, Bonnie stood on the patio of the penthouse. She felt her face flush, her nipples hardened and tingled and the muscles of her vagina clenched soaking her panties.  



End file.
